


Für die Ewigkeit

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: Freundschaft, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Warum?“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Das weiß doch jedes Kind, dass das nicht geht.“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Genau“, stimmte Boerne ihm gut gelaunt zu. „Und jeder Erwachsene sollte es besser wissen!“</i>
  <br/>
  <i>„Okay, ich komm nicht hinterher“, sagte Thiel und seufzte resigniert.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für die Ewigkeit

**Author's Note:**

> **Bingo-Prompt:** Schneeflocken fangen  
>  **A/N:** Das hier ist das 3. Türchen zum [Adventskalender 2015](http://anja79.livejournal.com/18739.html) :)  
>  **A/N 2:** Ich weiß, ich weiß ... kein Meisterstück. Gibt Besseres von mir. Muss jetzt reichen. Meh. Vielleicht ändere ich auch noch mal was? Vielleicht lasse ich es aber auch.  
> Anmerkungen werden dankend entgegen genommen.  
> Die Idee stammt aus "The Big Bang Theory" und die Anleitung habe ich [hier](http://www.helpster.de/schneeflocke-konservieren-so-gelingt-s_99248#zur-anleitung) geklaut.  
> Danke auch an HollyHop für die Inspiration!  
> Ich wünsche euch einen schönen 3. Dezember!

*~*~*

 

Der Dezember war angebrochen und mit ihm der Winter. Na ja ... Zumindest was das Wetter anging. Oder aus "meteorologischer Sicht", wie Boerne ihm vor ein paar Tagen erklärt hatte. Thiel war es ja eigentlich total egal aus wessen Sicht – solange es schneite, war für ihn Winter. Punkt. Außerdem war es kalt draußen und die Menschen auf den Straßen waren noch schlechter gelaunt als eh schon und wenn das kein eindeutiges Zeichen für den Winter war, dann wusste er auch nicht. Die einzig gute Laune kam bei den Münsteranern wohl durch die ganzen Weihnachtsmärkte und das anstrengende Gedudel von "Last Christmas" auf, das wie jedes Jahr schonungslos überall in Dauerschleife gespielt wurde. Was ganz besonders dann absolut nervtötend war, wenn es so laut aus zwei verschiedenen Läden schallte, dass es glatt als zweistimmiger Canon durchgehen könnte. Obwohl der Song ursprünglich gar kein Weihnachtslied hatte werden sollen. Hatte zumindest Boerne erzählt, als sie letztes Wochenende gemeinsam ein Adventsgeschenk für Hannelore besorgen gewesen waren. Von ihr war Boerne nämlich zum Adventsessen eingeladen geworden und hatte sich schon Wochen vorher bei Thiel darüber beklagt. Und darüber, dass Betty wieder ununterbrochen und auf höchster Lautstärke "Last Christmas" hören würde - wie jedes Jahr, seit sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Boerne diese "Rammelmusik" verabscheute.

_"Dabei war das Lied nicht einmal als Weihnachtshymne geplant gewesen. Können Sie sich das vorstellen, Thiel? Alle Jahre wieder müssen wir dieses Leid über uns ergehen lassen, nur weil irgendwelche ignoranten Stümper einmal die Worte 'Last Christmas' gehört haben und das im Sinne des Kommerz natürlich sofort bis zur Unkenntlichkeit ausschlachten mussten."_

Aber so schlimm war es bei Hanne dann wohl doch nicht gewesen, jedenfalls hatte Boerne montags in der Rechtsmedizin schon wieder laut irgendein klassisches Musikstück gehört, das Thiel stark an eine Ouvertüre dieser CD erinnerte, deren Hülle er vor ein paar Tagen im Vorbeigehen auf Boernes Schreibtisch gesehen hatte. Mit Stücken von Suppe irgendwas. Suppe und ... Wie hieß der andere noch? Irgendwas mit Au. Suppe und Auder? Suppe und Auber? Suppe und Aubergine? Aber warum sollte jemand Aubergine heißen? Andererseits ... Ihr aktueller Verdächtiger trug den Vornamen Blasius und er war sich nicht sicher, ob das -

Ein lautes Klopfen, begleitet von einem drängenden _Thiel!_ unterbrach seine Gedanken und scheinbar auch seinen Kaffeekocher. Der verstummte nämlich augenblicklich, als erneut Thiels Name gerufen wurde. Der Kommissar stellte seufzend seine Tasse wieder ab und schlurfte zur Tür. Da hatte Boerne ja mal wieder ein super Timing, morgens um - er schielte kurz zur Uhr - morgens um elf.

"Warum in Gottes Namen funktioniert denn Ihre Klingel nicht?", fragte Boerne ohne Umschweife, als Thiel die Tür öffnete und sie sich gegenüber standen. "Und warum weiß ich das nicht schon längst? Als Ihr Vermieter, meine ich."

"Meine Klingel funktioniert nicht?" Thiel zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und schmatzte nachdenklich. Warum musste er das jetzt vor seinem ersten Kaffee beantworten? Dass Boerne einen aber auch immer so ... überrumpeln musste. Er drückte auf den kleinen Knopf neben seine Tür. Nichts passierte.

Der andere zog pikiert seinen Mantel zurecht und hob das Kinn. "Glauben Sie mir, ich bin durchaus in der Lage, eine Klingel korrekt zu betätigen.“

„Keine Ahnung, was da nicht stimmt. Vielleicht ist die Batterie leer.“ Er drückte noch einmal, mehr aus Ratlosigkeit, wieder ohne Erfolg.

„Also Thiel, ich bitte Sie. Die Klingeln in diesem Haus funktionieren doch nicht mit Batterie, für wen halten Sie mich.“

„Für jemanden, der mich schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche bei meinem Frühstück unterbricht“, murrte Thiel und wie zur Bestätigung knurrte sein Magen.

Boernes Blick wanderte zu seinem Bauch und Thiel wurde etwas rot, als ihm auffiel, dass er nur mit Boxershorts und T-Shirt bekleidet war. Wovon letzteres auch mal wieder in die Wäsche müsste. Außerdem schien es leicht eingelaufen zu sein, denn es bedeckte seinen Bauch nicht mehr ganz so optimal, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte und unter Boernes Augen fühlte es sich noch ein Stück enger an. Unangenehm berührt zog er es an dem Bund weiter nach unten. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, warum meine Klingel spinnt. Sie sind hier doch der Vermieter.“

„Ist ja auch egal, darum können wir uns später immer noch kümmern“, winkte Boerne ab und es sah aus, als würde er mit der Handbewegung auch gleichzeitig seinen Blick von Thiels Oberkörper lösen.

„Wir?“, fragte Thiel, aber das schien Boerne gar nicht zu hören.

„Kommen Sie! Schlüpfen Sie in Kleidung, die man der Öffentlichkeit zumuten kann oder meinetwegen in das, was Sie sonst so tragen und beeilen Sie sich! Wir haben Großes vor!“, verkündete er freudig, fasste Thiel an den Schultern, drehte ihn um und schob ihn in die Richtung seines Schlafzimmers.

„Wir?!“, wiederholte Thiel und stolperte vor Boerne her. „Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich, mir erst mal zu erzählen, was genau Sie überhaupt vorhaben?“

Boerne stoppte abrupt und deutete zum Fenster. „Was sehen Sie da, hm?“

„Mein Fenster?“

„Ja, das auch. Aber ich meine draußen.“

Thiel überlegte einen Moment. Eigentlich war da kaum etwas zu erkennen, vor lauter Schnee.

„Wollen Sie etwa einen Schneemann mit mir bauen oder was?“, schnaubte er spöttisch. „Ich hab' sogar noch ein paar Karotten im Kühlschrank.“

„Unser Herr Oberhauptkommissar hat Gemüse im Haus, muss ich mir etwa Sorgen machen?“, stichelte Boerne und lächelte. „Sehr großzügig von Ihnen, dieses seltene Ereignis mit mir teilen zu wollen, aber danke. Zufällig habe ich nicht die Absicht, einen Schneemann mit Ihnen zu bauen.“

Er wollte Thiel schon wieder an den Schultern packen, aber dieses Mal war dieser schneller. „Ja ja, ist ja gut.“

Durch die geschlossene Schlafzimmertür rief er dann, während er sich eine Jeans und einen dicken Wollpullover überzog: „Wenn Sie keinen Schneemann bauen wollen, was dann?“

„Wir werden eine Schneeflocke konservieren!“, erklang die aufgeregte Stimme von der anderen Seite und Thiel war es, als könnte er durch das Holz das euphorisches Grinsen erkennen.

Eine Schneeflocke konservieren? Das konnte nur ein Witz sein. Einer von diesen fragwürdigen Späßen, die Boerne gerne mal machte. Das ging doch gar nicht. Also das Konservieren. Wie sollte das denn funktionieren. Völlig unmöglich. Die Schneeflocke würde doch sofort schmelzen. So wie damals, als er noch klein gewesen war und mit den Kindern aus der Nachbarschaft jeden Winter versucht hatte, Schneeflocken einzufangen. Ständig hatten sie kleine Wettbewerbe darum gemacht, wer die meisten Schneeflocken in seiner Hand sammeln konnte. Dass diese augenblicklich auftauten, sobald sie Haut oder Stoff berührten, hatte die eifrigen Freunde von früher nicht entmutigen können. Und wenn er sich recht erinnerte, dann hatte er zu der Zeit den ein oder anderen Pfennig oder manchmal sogar eine Mark gewinnen können, wenn er die anderen damit überlistet hatte, einfach einen Schneeball in die Hand zu nehmen. Im Nachhinein kam ihm das alles natürlich ziemlich albern vor, aber sie hatten ihren Spaß gehabt und von dem Geld hatte er sich nicht nur einmal eine „Bunte Tüte“ am Kiosk nebenan gekauft. Trotzdem – Schneeflocken konservieren, das war doch Blödsinn.

Er zog den Reißverschluss am Kragen seines Pullovers bis zum Anschlag zu und öffnete die Tür wieder. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst.“

„Warum?“

„Das weiß doch jedes Kind, dass das nicht geht.“

„Genau“, stimmte Boerne ihm gut gelaunt zu. „Und jeder Erwachsene sollte es besser wissen!“

„Okay, ich komm nicht hinterher“, sagte Thiel und seufzte resigniert.

„Schneeflocken lassen sich durchaus für die Ewigkeit festhalten. Man muss nur wissen wie.“ Boerne lächelte sein „Ich-weiß-was-was-du-nicht-weißt“-Lächeln und steckte die Hände in die Manteltaschen.

„Und?“ Inzwischen war doch Thiels Neugier geweckt worden. Er wusste genau, dass der andere nur auf diese Nachfrage gewartet hatte und musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als sich in Boerne merklich ein Schalter umlegte und der coole Professor gegen das freudige Schulkind eingetauscht wurde.

„Sehen Sie, das Ganze ist so“, begann er und hob seine Hände, um die folgenden Worte mit Gestikulationen zu untermalen. „Nimmt man sich einen Objektträger und ein Deckglas zur Hilfe – Sie wissen schon, diese lustigen kleinen Glasdinger aus dem Biologie-Unterricht – und legt diese zusammen mit einer Flasche Supersekundenkleber für eine bestimmte Zeit ins Kühlfach, ist man dem scheinbar Unmöglichen schon unwahrscheinlich nahe. Auf dem Träger kann die Schneeflocke gefangen und anschließend mit dem Kleber beträufelt werden. Sie wird selbstverständlich nicht schmelzen, schließlich liegt die Temperatur überall unter dem Gefrierpunkt, nicht? Dann das Deckglas vorsichtig drauflegen und wieder ins Kühlfach tun. Et voilà – nach 48 Stunden werden wir im Besitz einer eigenen konservierten Schneeflocke sein!“

Thiels Augen und Ohren waren Boernes Ausführungen gefolgt und jetzt wo sein Nachbar das so erklärte, klang das alles plötzlich sehr plausibel und simpel und überhaupt nicht mehr unmöglich.

Und genau das machte ihn stutzig. Mit Boerne war es nämlich meistens wie mit Mathe - wenn es einfach aussah und man glaubte, es zu verstehen, machte man etwas falsch. Und abgesehen davon waren sie keine Kinder mehr. Eine Schneeflocke zählte nicht mehr als unentdeckte Welt und es gab weder ein paar Pfennig als Belohnung, noch konnte man sich davon eine Bunte Tüte kaufen. Geschweige denn konnte diese alle Probleme auf der Welt lösen. Die schöne Faszination der Kindheit war ihnen doch schon längst genommen worden.

Oder?

Die Begeisterung in Boernes Blicken sagte etwas anderes. Und irgendwie hörte er dem gerade unheimlich gerne zu. Aber das musste er seinem Nachbarn ja nun nicht direkt unter die Nase reiben.

„Boerne, Sie spinnen.“

Boerne tippte ihn gespielt empört am Arm an. „Thiel, nun seien Sie doch nicht immer so ein Spielverderber! Wo ist denn Ihr kommissarischer Spürsinn geblieben? Ihre Neugierde? Ihre Entdeckerfreude?“

„Ich glaube, die ist mit der Betriebsfähigkeit meiner Klingel heute morgen abhanden gekommen“, erwiderte er und lies sich langsam aber sicher von Boernes guter Laune anstecken. Und das mitten im Winter und vor dem Frühstück, welches wohl mittlerweile schon eher ein Mittagessen wäre.

„Na, dann wollen wir die mal suchen gehen, nicht?“

„Meine Klingel?“

„Ihre Entdeckerfreude. Am besten draußen, da können wir das gleich mit unserem kleinen Projekt verbinden.“

Boerne war echt ein Sturkopf. „Dann lassen Sie mich wenigstens vorher was essen.“

„Ach stimmt, die Karotten, ich erinnere mich.“

Ihre Augen trafen sich und Thiel drehte sich schnell wieder weg, damit Boerne nicht das Lächeln sehen konnte, das sich auf sein Gesicht schlich.

Kaum hatte er sich ein Brötchen vom Vortag geschmiert und seinen Kaffee ausgetrunken, zog Boerne ihn auch schon am Ärmel mit sich und er schaffte es gerade noch so, seine Schuhe anzuziehen und nach seinem Mantel zu greifen. Kaum hatte Thiel sich versehen, stand er auch schon mit Boerne samt gefrorenem Objektträger, Deckglas und Supersekundenkleber an der Straße.

Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Kleine Schneeflocken rieselten noch immer wie zarte Kristalle vom Himmel hinunter, verfingen sich in Haaren und Klamotten, und die Vorstellung, dass hier vor ein paar Monaten noch alles geblüht hatte, schien mit einem Mal beinahe so unmöglich wie der Grund, weshalb sie hier draußen waren.

„Und jetzt?“ Thiel blickte sich ratlos um und zog die Nase kraus, als eine Schneeflocke in seinem Gesicht landete und sich sofort in einen nassen Tropfen verwandelte.

„Jetzt werden wir eine der frisch gefallenen Schneeflocken vorsichtig mit einer gekühlten Pinzette auf den Objektträger befördern“, erklärte Boerne und fixierte etwas in Thiels Haaren. „Diese da zum Beispiel.“

Thiel wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was haben Sie vor?“

„Ich werde Ihnen jetzt eine Schneeflocke aus den Haaren nehmen.“

Er sagte das, als sei es das Normalste der Welt und wenige Sekunden später hörte er von Boerne ein euphorisches: „Ha! Da! Sehen Sie? Können Sie sie sehen? Da!“

Der andere deutete mit der Spitze der Pinzette auf eine winzige weiße Schneeflocke, die auf dem Glas ruhte, als hätte sie nie etwas anderes getan.

„Das ging ja schnell.“ Da hatte ja ihr gesamtes Gespräch länger gedauert als diese Aktion. Thiel beugte sich vor, um die Schneeflocke besser erkennen zu können. Sie war ganz hübsch, ein bisschen wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Sehr symmetrisch. Mit vielen kleinen Zacken.

„Sehen Sie? Und übermorgen können Sie dann schon unsere eigene konservierte Schneeflocke bestaunen, warten Sie's ab!“

Boerne war selber so überzeugt davon, dass Thiel es nicht wagte, an seinen Worten zu zweifeln. Vielleicht war es ja doch alles gar nicht so unmöglich. Und vielleicht brauchte man keinen Pfennig und keine Bunte Tüte, um Kindheitswünsche in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen.

Erst als Boerne nach drei Tagen immer noch nicht vorbei gekommen war, um ihm stolz die konservierte Schneeflocke unter die Nase zu halten, begann Thiel, sich Gedanken zu machen. Das war gar nicht Boernes Art. Normalerweise hielt der es doch keine drei Stunden aus, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte, seinen Triumph auszukosten.

Auch an Tag vier blieb alles ruhig. Die Ergebnisse aus der Rechtsmedizin überbrachte Frau Haller ihm.

An Tag fünf ließ er ebenfalls nichts von sich hören. Boernes Wagen war schon nicht mehr da, als Thiel morgens aus dem Haus trat und am Abend kehrte er vor dem Professor zurück.

Am Samstag hielt Thiel es schließlich nicht mehr aus. Irgendetwas musste mit Boerne sein, das war ja nicht normal und so langsam machte er sich Sorgen. Es war zwar erst kurz nach neun und eigentlich hätte er heute ausschlafen können, aber wenn er schon mal wach war …

Nachdem er durch die nicht mehr ganz so weiße Pracht gestapft und sich durch den Schneeregen gekämpft hatte, klingelte er gegen zehn Uhr mit einer Brötchentüte in der Hand bei Boerne. Zum Glück wusste er genau, welche Brötchen der andere am liebsten mochte und wie viele er davon morgens aß. Manchmal fragte er sich ja schon, warum er sich das überhaupt alles merkte, aber in Momenten wie diesen war er froh darüber.

Er wartete, doch es tat sich nichts. Die Tür blieb geschlossen. Boerne musste es wirklich schlecht gehen. Und das alles wegen einer lächerlichen Schneeflocke, dachte Thiel kopfschüttelnd. Dabei war es ihm doch sowas von schnuppe, ob der feine Herr Professor jetzt recht gehabt hatte oder nicht. Was sie beide schon alles erlebt hatten, nur weil der andere der Meinung gewesen war, es besser zu wissen. Damit könnte er ein ganzes Buch füllen. Und das war doch summiert viel mehr wert als die Erfolge dieser Aktionen. Zwar war er bei weitem nicht immer mit allem einverstanden und sicherlich geschahen diverse Unternehmungen auch eher mäßig freiwillig, doch rückblickend musste er zugeben, dass … na ja, dass Boerne sein Leben auf jeden Fall um einiges aufregender gemacht hatte.

„Boerne?“ Dieses Mal klopfte er. „Boerne, ich weiß, dass Sie da sind.“ Als wieder nur Stille ihm antwortete, rief er: „Ich habe Brötchen geholt. Wir könnten zusammen … Also … Mann, Boerne, Sie müssen doch frühstücken.“

Ein leises Klacken ertönte. Schritte waren zu hören, die Tür wurde geöffnet und Boerne blickte ihm trotz müder Miene mit einem Lächeln entgegen. „Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen, Herr Thiel, habe ich immer genug Essen in meiner Küche zur Verfügung.“

Thiel fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Wenn Boerne in der Lage war, ihn zu piesacken, konnte es so schlimm nicht sein. „Aber keine frischen Brötchen.“

Er hielt demonstrativ die braune Tüte in die Höhe.

„Das ist allerdings wahr.“ Boerne schnappte sich entschlossen seinen Schlüssel und machte Anstalten, aus der Wohnung zu kommen, doch Thiel stoppte ihn.

„Moment, wohin wollen Sie?“

„Na zu Ihnen. Ich dachte -“

„Wollen wir nicht lieber bei Ihnen? Ich meine … jetzt bin ich eh schon hier und …“

Boerne grinste ihn wissend an. „Sie haben außer Brötchen wohl sonst nichts zum Frühtücken, was?“

„Hab' ich wohl!“, grummelte Thiel und drängte sich an Boerne vorbei in dessen Wohnung.

„Haben Sie nicht.“

„Und wenn schon, immerhin hab' ich die Brötchen besorgt.“

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und er legte die Tüte auf dem Küchentisch ab. Es dauerte gar nicht lange, da war alles aufgedeckt und sie saßen sich gegenüber.

„Was ist denn jetzt mit der Schneeflocke geworden?“, fragte Thiel, als er sich ins Gedächtnis rief, weshalb er ursprünglich hierher gekommen war.

Boerne, der offenbar gehofft hatte, sie würden nicht auf dieses Thema zu sprechen kommen, seufzte schwer und legte sein Messer beiseite. „Wissen Sie … so eine konservierte Schneeflocke ist doch gar nicht so wichtig. Wollen wir nicht lieber über etwas anderes sprechen, hm?“

„Aber sehr gerne doch“, antwortete Thiel und schenkte sich Kaffee nach, während sein Gegenüber erleichtert ausatmete. „Allerdings erst, wenn Sie mir erzählt haben, was da jetzt schief gelaufen ist.“

Das Ausatmen wurde zu einem Aufseufzen. „Das kann ich Ihnen auch nicht sagen. Ich habe alle Anweisungen genau befolgt, jeden einzelnen Schritt. Trotzdem kann man die Schneeflocke nicht mehr erkennen. Alles, was mir jetzt noch bleibt, ist ein Klumpen gefrorener Kleber.“ Boerne warf einen frustrierten Blick auf sein Gefrierfach. „Die Anleitung muss einen Fehler enthalten, anders kann ich es mir nicht erklären.“

„Also doch keine konservierte Schneeflocke?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was soll's. Ein Versuch war es wert. Und ich wäre ja kein Wissenschaftler, wenn ich kein Wissen schaffen würde, nicht?“ Er lächelte und die müde Miene war verschwunden. Die Enttäuschung waberte zwar noch ein wenig um ihn herum wie Wackelpudding, aber er wirkte dennoch deutlich entspannter, was auch Thiel merkwürdigerweise gleich ein viel ruhigeres Gefühl gab.

Als sie später die Teller in die Spüle räumten, fragte Boerne beiläufig: „Da Sie ja offensichtlich nichts zu essen außer Ihrer Karotten haben – bleiben Sie zum Mittagessen?“

Thiel musste unwillkürlich lächeln.

Ob das jetzt mit dieser beknackten Schneeflocke geklappt hatte oder nicht, mein Gott. Das ging ihm ja nun wirklich am Allerwertesten vorbei.

Schneeflocken waren nun mal einfach nicht für die Ewigkeit bestimmt.

Andere Dinge vielleicht schon.

 


End file.
